dpf_enterprisesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther (1964-1980)
Overview Pink Panther (1964-1980), was produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (DFE Films). 92 shorts were released theatrically and eventually appeared on Saturday mornings via The Pink Panther Show starting in 1969. All made-for-television entries (#93-#124) were also distributed to theaters after initially airing on The All-New Pink Panther Show in 1978-1979. The Pink Panther's long-time foil, known simply as The White Man (or The Little Man), appeared in many entries except where noted. This is a list of the original 124 The Pink Panther animated shorts: # The Pink Phink # Pink Pajamas # We Give Pink Stamps # Dial "P" for Pink # Sink Pink # Pickled Pink # Pinkfinger # Shocking Pink # Pink Ice # The Pink Tail Fly # Pink Panzer # An Ounce of Pink # Reel Pink # Bully for Pink # Pink Punch # Pink Pistons # Vitamin Pink # The Pink Blueprint # Pink, Plunk, Plink # Smile Pretty, Say Pink # Pink-A-Boo # Genie with the Light Pink Fur # Super Pink # Rock A Bye Pinky # Pinknic # Pink Panic # Pink Posies # Pink of the Litter # In the Pink # Jet Pink # Pink Paradise # Pinto Pink # Congratulations It's Pink # Prefabricated Pink # The Hand Is Pinker Than the Eye # Pink Outs # Sky Blue Pink # Pinkadilly Circus # Psychedelic Pink # Come On In! The Water's Pink # Put-Put, Pink # G.I. Pink # Lucky Pink # The Pink Quarterback # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Pink # Pink Valiant # The Pink Pill # Prehistoric Pink # Pink in the Clink # Little Beaux Pink # Tickled Pink # Pink Sphinx # Pink Is a Many Splintered Thing # The Pink Package Plot # Pinkcome Tax # Pink-A-Rella # Pink Pest Control # Think Before You Pink # Slink Pink # In the Pink of the Night # Pink on the Cob # Extinct Pink # A Fly in the Pink # Pink Blue Plate # Pink Tuba-Dore # Pink Pranks # The Pink Flea # Psst Pink # Gong with the Pink # Pink-In # Pink 8 Ball # Pink Aye # Trail of the Lonesome Pink # Pink DaVinci # Pink Streaker # Salmon Pink # Forty Pink Winks # Pink Plasma # Pink Elephant # Keep Our Forests Pink # Bobolink Pink # It's Pink But Is It Mink? # Pink Campaign # The Scarlet Pinkernel # Mystic Pink # The Pink of Arabee # The Pink Pro # Pink Piper # Pinky Doodle # Sherlock Pink # Rocky Pink # Therapeutic Pink # Pink Pictures # Pink Arcade # Pink Lemonade # Pink Trumpet # Sprinkle Me Pink # Dietetic Pink # Pink U.F.O. # Pink Lightning # Cat and the Pinkstalk # Pink Daddy # Pink S.W.A.T. # Pink and Shovel # Pinkologist # Yankee Doodle Pink # Pink Press # Pet Pink Pebbles # The Pink of Bagdad # Pink in the Drink # Pink Bananas # Pinktails for Two # Pink Z-Z-Z # Star Pink # Pink Breakfast # Pink Quackers # Toro Pink # String Along in Pink # Pink in the Woods # Pink Pull # Spark Plug Pink # Doctor Pink # Pink Suds # Supermarket Pink Category:Cartoons